NICE GUYS FINISH LAST!
by SpikeEdward
Summary: What if Sirius haddn't died? What if Bella wasn't a nice person? What if Sirius had a nephew? What if Hermione got kicked out of The Burrow for breaking up with Ron? Answer...new love, new losses and most importantly the trouble.
1. Chapter 1

NICE GUY'S FINISH LAST

"Out! Out! I want you out of the Weasley's lives you filthy, mudblood whore!" Mrs Weasley screamed at a hysterical Hermione. Everyone, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius, Harry and the Malfoys watched on as Molly threw poor Hermione's things at her and pointed at the door of the Burrow.

The reason for this outburst was that Hermione had broken up with Ron and it ended in her kissing Draco Malfoy after he comforted her. It was an innocent kiss between two close friends but everyone made a big deal about it. Lucious Malfoy forbade them from seeing each other and took sick satisfaction in seeing his son's best friend getting kicked out. Draco had silent tears running down his face because he knew nothing came out of that kiss. Draco was gay and in love with Harry who returned it.

The rest all looked with sad expressions, the Weasleys were all smirking and glaring at Hermione, even Ginny and Ron.

Finally, Hermione snapped, she slapped Molly so hard that she fell backwards into the arms of Arthur. It had gone eerily silent and Sirius had had enough. He stood up and gently took Hermione's arm, whispering in her ear,

"Come, sweetheart, come on, lets go find my nephew, all right?" Sirius said it like a question but all Hermione was focused on was the look everyone, including Draco, gave her. It was a look of surprise, pride, anger, hurt and betrayal; it was a horrible mix so Hermione walked out of the house with Sirius. Never to look back again.

Sirius had found out about him having a nephew when he came back from the Veil. Him and Hermione got closer over that and Sirius was like a father to Hermione.

Sirius' nephew lived in Forks, Washington. Hermione had seen a picture of him and she had to admit, he was hot, beautiful and had peircing eyes that looked so sexy on his tanned body. Sirius had laughed and said 'like a true Black once said, an ego will make life all better again' of course, it was him who thought that. Sirius' nephew was called Jacob Black.

TROUBLE, Hermione and Sirius knew that when they arrive that there would be trouble. Wherever Hermione and Sirius went there was trouble, of course they usually fought back.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

Jacob had returned to his house in La Push after a long run while he was a wolf. Bella had just told him, non to gently, that she wasn't interested. Jacob was heartbroken when he left and decided to run; running always helped him forget his troubles.

It wasn't as if he was undesirable. He had russet skin, black hair and dark eyes. He was muscular, had an 8 pack actually, and strong arms. He was also tall, 7ft to be exact. His hair had been cut shorter so he gelled it in all different directions. Anyway, the point was that he was happier, livelier and more handsome than some vampire.

As Jacob walked through the door of the living room, he heard a girl sob and a male whisper to her in soothing tones. They didn't sound like any of his pack so he opened the door to find someone he never thought he'd see and a beautiful girl around 17 years old on his dad's armchair. The man, who was looking up at him with shock, was none other than his estranged mother's cousin, his uncle, Sirius Black. He always knew about wizards and witches as his mother was Bellatrix Lestrange but these two people, the girl now having stopped sobbing her little heart out and looking at both Sirius and Jacob with wide, innocent, brown eyes that almost lured Jacobs's own piercing brown eyes away from Sirius' baby blue eyes, almost.

"What the hell are you doing her, Uncle," Sirius was about to speak but the girl started sobbing earnestly in his arms.

"Shhhhh, it's alright, Hermione, shhh, he's not mad, he's just surprised. Come on, sweetheart, introduce yourself," Jacob couldn't help but smile at the pair. Hermione looked up at Jacob's smiling face before smiling a watery smile,

"I'm Hermione Granger and I came with Sirius to find you. We were hoping that we could stay a while, your father, he's a nice man, he said that we could but I will have to stay in your room, so are you alright with that. I have already met the rest of the pack and I know all about werewolves and vampires and stuff but-nnnnghgnnng," the rest was cut of when Sirius put his hand around her mouth. Jacob and Sirius chuckled while Hermione glared at them both half-heartedly.

"It's alright but your gonna need to explain a few things, 'k?" Jacob asked with a slight smile tugging on his lips. Hermione looked up at him then looked at Sirius with a pleading look. Sirius nodded and told the entire story to Jacob, who, in turn felt so unbelievably sorry for them both.

That night Sirius went to talk to Jacob's father while the rest of the pack went to hunt. Everyone had taken to Hermione well and they could see that the chemistry between Jacob and Hermione would thicken in time.

"So here is my room, do you want me to sleep on the floor or the couch outside," Hermione looked up at Jacob with shy eyes then took his large hand in her small one.

"Can, can you stay here in the bed with me?" she looked so beautiful and sexy that he couldn't turn her down. They walked over to the bed and lay down, Jacob spooning Hermione from behind. It felt wonderful and perfect at the same time. Both teenagers never noticed the angry brown eyes watching them with a plan already forming in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPRINTED**_

The next morning was very rushed. Hermione was going to find a job as she and Sirius thought it was better if she never interacted with many people, so she couldn't go to school. She liked the quiet and the company of 2 or 3 people at a time.

She ended up going to the local diner; she passed many 'admirers' who whistled appreciably and called out crude comments that would normally make her blush but hanging around people like Sirius and Jacob certainly changed that.

Jacob. He made her feel happy and sexy without even noticing it. The way he said these comments about her 'killer legs' and 'great rack' made her feel sexy unlike when she was with Ron.

Ron, now that was a subject she never broached yet. Ron made her feel insignifigent and ugly. He was always trying to pry her away from her books and get her to have sex with him. He wasn't even that good! Her first time with someone was with Blaise Zabini in the potions classroom and he lasted longer and was a lot bigger than Ron was. Ron lasted about 5 minutes and was about the size of her pinky finger. Blaise's cock was about 8 inches when hard and about as thick as her fist.

Anyway the reason Hermione broke up with him because he was a sleaze and a momma's boy. He always ran to Molly when Hermione insulted him.

It hurt really badly when he accused her of sleeping with Draco so she broke up with him and ran to her best friend, Draco Malfoy. He had always been there for her, even secretly, in the shadows at Hogwarts. When she kissed Draco it was just something she always did with him without worrying about the consequences.

Draco was gay and had been with Harry secretly for 4 months now.

When she walked into the diner, the sight she saw was almost epic. Jacob Black and Sirius Black were squaring up to some really pale guys. They looked like the Cullen's. She had only seen pictures but she was pretty sure that the girl who was glaring heatedly at Hermione was Bella Swan, the bitch that broke Jake's heart. Hermione returned the glare with an equal amount of hardness.

Bella looked away and tugged at Edward's coat turning him away from Jacob and looking straight at Hermione. Jacob and Sirius noticed to and went over to her, Sirius placing an arm protectively round her shoulders while Jacob nuzzled her neck and hair, whining softly like a puppy.

Hermione knew that Jacob had imprinted on her and she had no problem with it.

**Next chapter-the Cullen's and Blacks have a dinner party. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DINNER PARTY**

"Who are you?" the biggest Cullen said, Hermione thought his name was Emmett.

"Hermione Granger, you?" Hermione answered coldly, she could feel Sirius' arm tighten and Jacob nipping at her neck. It felt so good but Hermione wasn't as stupid as Bella, she knew it was a warning to not start a fight.

"Edward Cullen, this is Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen and Bella, but, of course, you'd know her name by now," Edward interrupted. As he said the last bit Hermione could hear her self growling a little bit. Jacob laughed softly sending vibrations down her neck.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked slowly, Sirius noticed the anger rising in her face so she pulled her closer, with Jacob standing behind her now, and tried to calm her down. All of that was shot to hell when Edward spoke up again.

"Well, I just mean that Jacob has probably been pining over her while you have been pining after him, you cheap whore," whore, that's what Molly called her. Hermione, Sirius and Jacob all lunged at Edward, Bella and Emmett. They all forgot about the other customers in the diner, punches were thrown, scratches, screaming from the girls, growling from the boys.

The fight was broken up when Bella grabbed a sharp thing and threw it Hermione. Hermione fell unconscious. Jacob stopped and kneeled down to where Hermione was, he cleared her hair from the gash that was on her temple. The scar, which was heavily bleeding, ran from the side of her head to past her right eye. It looked horrible. The Cullen's and Bella forgotten, Jacob picked up Hermione and left the diner, Sirius following closely.

The next day Esme gave out an invitation for an 'apology' dinner party. Hermione's scar was ugly but in Jacobs opinion it made her look even hotter. Everyone in the Quillette pack scoffed while Sirius and Hermione spoke in hushed tones,

"I can't stay here, knowing that wherever I go, trouble follows," Hermione whispered pleadingly,

"No sweetheart, what about Jacob, ey? He has imprinted on you and you know that means he will follow you everywhere you go. He can't leave his pack now, not when he is so close to being the Alpha," Sirius said, grabbing Hermione and bringing her to him.

Sirius knew that Hermione was feeling pressured about this imprinting thing, The Cullen's, Bella and her ex-friends and ex-boyfriend from London, but she couldn't leave here now, it would not only break Sirius' heart but Jacob's too.

Sirius had felt Hermione nod a little, so he let her go and turned her towards Jacob, nudging her towards him, subtly telling her to 'go for it'.

"Hey, you alright about this dinner party thing?" that was it, Hermione started sobbing, Jacob, shocked and feeling guilty, took her hand and took her to his and hers bedroom. He pulled her on the bed and wrapped his strong arms around her. She had stopped crying and was now just sniffling.

"I don't want to go but I want to support you and Sirius while your there so, erm, well…," she didn't know what to say next but it was alright 'cos Jacob knew what she was on about, he got of the bed, went to the closet and pulled out a blue men's shirt.

"Wear that with, like, leggings or tights or something, let them know your mine-" he stopped talking and both their eyes were widening. Hermione was shocked by her reaction, she actually felt happy about his slip up. Jacob, on the other hand, was humiliated; he just told this girl who was a year older than him and out of school, that he had wanted her for himself.

Hermione could see that Jacob was embarrassed and she thought it was cute. She got up and put the shirt and leggings on, and then she walked up to Jacob who was still outraged with himself, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a romantic open-mouthed, no tongue, kiss.

They both felt something stitch their broken hearts together.

When they pulled away, Jacob and Hermione just looked at each other and smiled lovingly.

"So, you ready for dinner?" Jacob murmured to her, just a whisper away from her mouth,

"Right now, with you, I'm ready for anything or anyone who might stand in our way, boyfriend!" Hermione and Jacob shared a laugh and kissed again.

Oh Yeah, they were ready for anything….

_**Next Chapter-Bella and Hermione come to blows**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DINNER PARTY OR DINNER FIGHT?**

The rest of the Quellette pack didn't want to go to the dinner with the Cullen's and Bella so that only left Jacob, Billy Black, Sirius and Hermione in a huge house full of leeches as Jacob liked to call them.

"Welcome, Mr Blacks and yo-Hermione," Esme said, her slip up was obvious but before Hermione could do anything about it, Jacob placed a possessive arm around her shoulders, pulling her in and giving her a calming kiss on the cheek. It worked a little, and Hermione relaxed in his embrace.

The Cullen's were alright except for the fact that they hated everything to do with Hermione and Jacob. They hated Hermione because she was able to call them up on any insult or comment they came up with, even Rosalie. They also hated her because she was a wolf's girlfriend and imprint. They hated Jacob because he was supposed to still be pining for Bella not Hermione and the fact that he was a werewolf didn't make it any better.

It was the middle of dinner when Hermione finally had enough of Bella glares and scoffs,

"Is there something about me that you hate or is it just the fact that you don't have Jacob fancying you or following you around like the puppy you only THINK he is?" after Hermione said that she immediately turned to Jacob and gave him a soft kiss, meaning she never meant anything mean about what she said, Jacob winked at her when they pulled away.

"Actually, I do have a problem with you. The facts that you have the audacity to show up in Forks and just automatically become centre of attention, then you meet Jacob and he pines after you." Bella said, Edward looked kind of hurt at the Jacob part, so Sirius, who was sitting next to him, nudged him reassuringly, Edward smiled his special smile. Edward thought Sirius was a good guy and he treated everyone really well unless you hurt someone he loves like Hermione or Jacob.

"You know what, Bella; I am sick and tired of you being the only one who can have an opinion, I am in love with Jacob and he loves me too, if you have a problem with that then maybe you should talk to your BOYFRIEND and not expect my one to come straight to you all the time!" Carlisle, Esme, and Billy all looked very uncomfortably. Sirius and Jacob were boiling over with rage while the rest all watched with interest.

Both girls were standing up now and they both had similar expressions of rage on their faces,

"Why are you even here, in Forks, don't you think it is obvious that no one wants you here. You know, I did some research, Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in England, ex-girlfriend of Ron Weasley, ex-best friend of Harry Potter and a cheating skank," Bella smiled a twisted and evil smile , "Tell, me Hermione, does Sirius know that lost your virginity to a Death Eater?" at this Sirius got up and walked out of the house, along with Jacob and Billy.

When Bella saw Hermione's face when Jacob gave her a disgusted look she smirked and went right into her face,

"Looks like you aren't the little angel everyone thought you were, huh, Hermione?" Hermione sniffled and looked away; she would not let Bella see her tears, but Bella saw them and kicked Hermione out of the house.

"Jacob, Sirius, Billy, JACOB!" Hermione tried frantically to find them while running in the direction of the house, she could hear howling and only wished Jacob wasn't out hunting tonight or patrolling either. When she got to the house the first person she saw was Sirius. He was looking at her with an expression of pain, disappointment and sadness,

"Who was it?" Sirius asked in a soft whisper,

"Blaise Zabini," She could see the bewilderment that crossed his face so she thought she better continue, "I know you haven't heard of him but he was a Death Eater because of his father, he killed himself when he realized what came with the job of being a Death Eater was," Sirius was ok with that and motioned with his head to the kitchen, Hermione understood and walked into the room.

Jacob was pissed, no he wasn't just pissed, he was furious and hurt and humiliated. His girl, the girl he was in deep, painful love with, lost her virginity to some guy. She knew what imprinting meant and they both knew that if they were going to make the imprinting think official then they would have to have sex but it wouldn't be her first time, it would be his and his alone. It sucked ass.

When Hermione walked into the room all he could do was picture her with some random bastard kissing, touching, _fucking. _He couldn't look at her so he turned around and faced the window.

"Jake, I am so sorry you had to hear that like the way Bella said," Hermione tried to say it without crying but it was impossible, she chocked halfway through and the tears just came from there, she couldn't stop and, because Jacob loved her so much, he started crying to.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob whispered hoarsely, it killed Hermione to see him crying but she knew that they both had to be strong to work through this,

"I, I didn't want to disappoint you. You were so excited about having your first time with me and I didn't want to tell you that I wasn't a virgin, I was scared of the disappointment on your face just now," Jacob turned back around and hugged Hermione, they were both sobbing in each others neck, it was probably the cutest, most honest display of affections ever, anyone ever saw. They never even noticed Sam, Embry and Quill walk in and get lunch while talking quietly.

"I could never be disappointed in you, baby," Jacob said looking into those wet, brown eyes, that were full of love. He was sure that his mirrored the love.

They both met in the middle and kissed passionately; Jacob backed Hermione out of the room, past Sirius and the rest of the pack, down the hall and into his bedroom.

Hours later, the pack came to see if Jacob and Hermione had finally fallen asleep after their very loud and passionate sex that lasted about 4 rounds. Claire, Sam's kid, couldn't get to sleep cos they were screaming and grunting and talking very dirty so loud.

When they opened the door, what they saw was absolutely adorable. Hermione was snuggled up to a big reddish brown werewolf, the werewolf was obviously Jacob, and e had his paws wrapped round Hermione. Sam closed the door as quietly as he could and headed back to his wife and kid.


	6. Chapter 6

**SECRETS OUT**

"Hey, Mia, how did Bella know all those secrets about you?" Jacob asked Hermione, after Jacob asked Hermione about Bella Hermione perked up a bit and shoved Jacob in the bathroom. They could hear Sam and Sirius shouting lewd things but all Hermione could think about was the picture of her on the window of the bathroom. Don't ask why.

"Bella, she isn't Bella Swann!" Jacob just looked confused. He didn't laugh because he knew this was a serious matter and he was very mature for a 17 year old, just ask the bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Hermione smiled warmly at Jacob and showed him a picture that looked a lot like Bella but this girl and reddish brown hair but nowhere near as red as a Weasleys'.

"This girl is Pansy Parkinson, she hates me because I was Draco's best friend and that I told him to dump Pansy and go for Harry. Anyway, that was about 1 or 2 years ago, last we heard of her she shacked up with a rich VAMPIRE family, got it yet?" Jacob only took a second to catch up then he smiled brightly and hugged Hermione.

"So, that's how she knew all that stuff about you..." Hermione nodded and they both ran out of the house and into the car, heading to the beach, they had to stop halfway when they saw a mangled body of a man about Hermione's age. They got out of the car and checked to see if the guy was alright.

"Draco?" Hermione gasped, Draco opened his eyes and grunted in pain but tried to hug her. Jacob knew not to be jealous cos Draco was gay so he just smiled and helped him into the car.

Hermione had been writing letters to Draco telling him about all the things going on, he, in return, told her that things were really bad with his father and Harry and the Order. Apparently, Draco tried sticking up for Hermione but all that got him was a beating from EVERYONE including Harry. He told Hermione and Jacob all of this on the way to the Cullen's house.

When they arrived at the house, Hermione stormed in with Jacob and Draco following. She walked straight into the house and sat on the couches. When Draco walked in, Bella/Pansy stood straight up,

"Draco, hey what are you doing here?" Draco glared at her and walked behind Hermione, who was smirking. The Cullen's all looked as confused as hell.

"Pansy, I hear you're turning into a cheating, gold digging bitch in heat, now?" Draco tutted at her and turned to the Cullen family, "This girl that Edward is so desperately in love with isn't even a human, she is a stupid witch who couldn't take rejection well so she ran away, changed her name, hair and attitude and met you," If vampires could cry then Edward would be sobbing right now. Draco, seeing Edward almost cry, went over to him and hugged him. It wasn't a manly hug; it was a hug similar to the one that Jacob and Hermione shared three nights ago. The vampires all looked at one another then decided that Edward had found his singer.

After the whole exchange, Edward turned to Pansy,

"I WANT YOU OUT OF OUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND NEVER COME BACK, YOU GOT THAT?" Edward screamed at her, Pansy, not used to Edward being angry, apparated back to Diagon Alley.

We will let you have some alone time," Carlisle said in his ever so calming voice. The rest of the Cullen family left, leaving Edward, Draco, Hermione and Jacob in the living room.

"You alright?" Jacob asked Edward as politely as he could. Edward nodded and turned back and leaned into Draco who, in turn, kissed the top of his head.

"Draco, only if you want to of course, but I have been reading the minds of my family and they all want you to move in, so is it alright with you?" Edward asked in a small voice, as if he was afraid of the answer. Draco looked to Hermione who nodded then turned back to Edward and nodded, kissing him on the cheek.

Once Draco settled into the Cullen's house he hugged Hermione tightly and shook Jacob's hand.

"Well, that was an eventful day," Jacob said, they shared a laugh and got into the car and drove of to the Black house.

When they got the house they never saw anything of Sirius' stuff, Hermione found a note and read it to Jacob,

"It says,

Dear Blacks and Hermione,

Jacob, please don't feel like I'm abandoning you but I've met someone,

She is amazing but she lives in London so I'm going back there, I'm so sorry Hermione but I love her so much.

Just call if there is any trouble, any at all, ok sweetheart,

I love you Jacob and you too Hermione

LOVE

SIRIUS BLACK

PADFOOT,

And he's gone" Hermione could see Jacob was upset but happy that his uncle was happy. She walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on is lap. He kissed his way up her arm and licked and sucked and nibbled her neck. They made there way to the bedroom. It had been a while since they had had sex. Jacob went to the bathroom to piss before going into the bedroom.

**MATURE CONTENT, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STUFF**

When Jacob walked into their room, he saw candles everywhere, rose petals on the floor and bed, the lights dimmed down, romantic background music, and his beautiful girlfriend in the centre of the bed wearing black lace panties and bra.

Jacob had to suppress a moan. Seeing his girl like this made him instantly hard. For the rest of his life this picture would be permanently burned into his brain. She lifted her hand pointing out her index finger in and out telling him to come closer. He did.

When he came close enough to the bed, Hermione pulled him by his hair and pulled him down on top of her. She unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off of him and throwing the item onto the floor.

She raked her nails across his abs, up and down his back, and laid them upon his waist. She teased him with small pecks across his chest, gently biting his nipples, sucking on his neck, and kissing him passionately on the lips.

The things Hermione did him were, he couldn't put into words. He just knew that she was his girlfriend and the kind of love that they shared was only meant for the two of them.

He was pulled out of thoughts when Hermione unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the slits of his pants. She then unbuttoned his pants, slid them down his legs, throwing them onto the floor. Now the only piece of clothing he had left was his boxers.

Hermione let a smile grace her face when she felt her boyfriend's erection pressed against her thigh. She smiled knowing that she, the girl that Ron once called a prude, could make Jacob moan and groan for her. She smiled knowing that her man loved her.

Intense pleasure came to Jacob when he felt Hermione hand wrap around his shaft. She gently stroked him through his boxers making him more, if possible, harder than before. He let a moan slip through his teeth. With one final stroke Hermione let go and then she slid off his boxers and threw them onto the floor where the rest of his clothes were.

While he was enjoying the pleasure his girl was giving him, he decided to repay the favour. When he stopped her hand from going any farther, she gave him a confused look. All he said was that it was his turn to give the pleasure.

He kissed her everywhere; on her forehead, both her cheeks, her nose, on her lips, and nibbled on her ears. He then skimmed his lips across her neck down to the valley between her breasts. He then moved down farther, kissing her abdomen. He kissed her legs making his way up to her inner thighs. While making his way up, he stared into her eyes. There were so many emotions hidden within them that he only picked up the important ones. Lust, desire, but most importantly love. Love that was only meant for him.

He stripped off her underwear and threw them on the floor next to his. He hovered above her, now that nothing was separating him from his girlfriend. He once again kissed her neck and made his way down until he stopped right below her bellybutton.

His tongue flicked across his Mia's clit and he was rewarded with a moan. After a few more times he stopped. Once again hovering above her above her he looked into the most beautiful eyes while entering her. Both Jacob and Hermione let out a breathless moan.

It had been so long since they made love that the pleasure was more passionate than usual. They were young and three days to them without sex was like 3 years of going without sex.

"So close Mia…" trailed Jacob while moaning

"I know me too."

Within a few minutes both Jacob and Hermione came together.

"Jacob/Hermione…" they both said at the same time.

There was only one thing that could describe what had just transpired. Making Love.

**END OF EXPILICIT CONTENT**

**What did you think, any ideas for the next chapter. REVIEW please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CRAP!**

'No, no, no this can't be happening I'm way too young' Hermione thought, when she returned from the bathroom. Jacob was away at school and Hermione was bored and very upset.

She couldn't tell Jacob, who knows how he'll take it. He will probably run off, not wanting to take care of her.

She saw Billy rolling from his bedroom, he took one look at Hermione, seeing her tear stained face, and then looked at her hand. His eyes widened and he rolled faster to her. He took hold of the little stick and had a closer look at it.

"You're really pregnant?" Billy asked.

"Yes, how the hell am I going to tell Jacob, a 17 year old man, that he is a father?" Hermione asked breaking down into sobs again, Billy took Hermione in his arms and gave her a hug.

A couple of hours later and Jacob walked in with Draco and Edward; they looked around for Hermione but couldn't find her,

"Hey! Dad! Where is Hermione?" Jacob yelled through to the kitchen, Billy walked in with a weary expression,

"Beach," he whispered quietly,

Hermione going to the beach always resulted in her being upset so Jacob ran and ran and ran until he could find her. When he eventually found her she was a mess.

She had tears streaming down her face and she was clutching her stomach like it was her life-line.

"Hermione, baby, come on! What's wrong?" he asked,

"Promise that you won't leave me," Hermione sounded so upset that Jacob even got tears in her eyes,

"Promise Hermione, I love you,"

"I'm pregnant!" There was a long silence in which Jacob was smiling then he picked her up carefully swinging her around, laughing.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?" Jacob asked, tears starting to run down his face slowly,

"Yeah, Jake, we're gonna be parents!"

**THAT'S THAT STORY FINISHED! BYE!**


End file.
